


Земная встреча

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Summary: Это очень старая, но все равно милая сердцу зарисовка о одной встрече Орихиме и Уликиоры, в ночной Каракуре.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime





	Земная встреча

Серебряные лунные лучи скользят по темным улицам, освещая своим небогатым светом все, что попадется им на пути. У окна не примечательного дома сидит красивая девушка. Длинные волосы рыжего цвета, как лучики солнца падают на плечи. Пижама с изображением маленьких мишек скрывает ладную фигуру. На широком подоконнике стоит блюдце с куском лимонного пирога политого чем-то красным, зная предпочтения девушки - можно предположить, что это томатный соус или паста из красных бобов. Взгляд был наполнен надеждой и чуточку грустью и устремлен на темное небо. 

Воздух был по-особенному сладок, каким он бывает только ночью, когда машины заглушат свои моторы, а пыль на дорогах оседает, более не тревожимая бессчетным количеством шагов. Лунный свет выхватил из тени и без того бледную фигуру с, кажется, никогда не меняющимся выражением лица. Девушка у окна встрепенется и остановит свой взгляд на этой фигуре, а в прекрасных серых глазах отразится искренняя радость. 

Улькиора не был многословен, он предпочитал словам действия - четкие и слаженные. Но рыжеволосая девушка показала ему кое-что очень важное, что заставило его стать чуть более открытым.

Когда он идет к знакомому дому его не тревожат мысли, о том ждут его или нет. Нет сомнений, что ждут. Подходя, он поднимая голову, уже несколько минут чувствуя на себе взгляд. Взгляд, которым на него может смотреть только одно существо. Живое, теплое, с бесконечно добрым сердцем. И Кварта еще раз убеждается, что прав в своих выводах, когда холодная бледная ладонь касается теплой мягкой щеки, а взгляд падает на губы, что давно расплылись в ласковой улыбке.

\- Ты пришел, Улькиора-кун,- тихий, красивый голос нарушает тишину, но не разрывает её, а словно дополняет его, как самая необходимая деталь. Улькиора еще раз поражается, как может проводить время без этой человеческой девушки, что способна пробудить в нем эмоции. 

\- Я всегда сдерживаю обещания,- спокойный, кажущийся для многих мертвым голос побуждает девушку улыбнутся шире и отступить в дом, запуская позднего гостя. 

Кварта входит, осматриваясь, хотя его не сильно волнует окружающее пространство. Отвлекаясь от осмотра помещения он переводит взгляд на девушку. Орихиме заваривает чай, который пахнет земляникой, и, Улькиора уверен, что это её любимый. Он уже многое знает о ней, но все равно часто выпадает в прострацию, не зная как поступить. 

Они пьют чай вместе и в тишине. Орихиме улыбается, всматриваясь в бледные черты лица, в красивые изумрудные глаза, и радуется, что он пришел. Улькиора пьет сладкий ароматный чай, глотая обжигающую жидкость и любуется девушкой. Он не ценитель красоты, пожалуй, он вообще мало, что может сказать о красоте, но Кварта уверен, что его девушка очень красива. 

Когда чашки пустеют, оставаясь на низком столике, они садятся ближе. Он безмолвно заключает девушку в объятия, а она прижимается к нему, закрыв глаза и смаргивая влагу на длинных пушистых ресницах. Хочется плакать, и это слезы счастья. Она рада, что он снова пришел, ведь они так давно не виделись, и, возможно, не увидятся еще дольше. 

Белая ладонь снова ложится на девичью щеку и стирает все-таки скатившуюся слезинку. В изумрудных глазах на миг мелькает удивление, но оно сменяется спокойствием, когда он видит её теплый взгляд. Прохладные бледные губы касаются мягких, сладких от земляничного чая губ девушки, и осторожно сминают их в поцелуе. 

Улькиора не умеет быть осторожным, не умеет быть нежным, но он учится. Учится действовать очень аккуратно, чтобы не навредить. Касаясь кончиками бледных пальцев обнаженной кожи он думает о том, как сделать приятно, как не причинить боль. Сбившееся дыхание и яркий румянец, видный даже в покрытой мраком комнате показывает ему, что он на верном пути. Остается только набраться терпения. 

Орихиме никак не может привыкнуть к прикосновениям Кварты. Каждое из них ново, особенно. Хотя они становились единым не раз, каждый раз неповторимый. Каждый раз она тонет. Тонет в одурманивающей осторожности и нежности прохладных рук. Тонет в вихре эмоций, когда на удивление горячий язык касается груди и ласкает её. Тонет в одурманивающем чувстве близости бледного, такого родного тела. Она никогда не привыкнет к этому. 

Кварта умеет терпеть и получает награду. Тихие, красивые стоны из все таких же сладких уст сводят с ума. Каждое движение плавное и несет только удовольствие. Для обоих. Улькиора думает, что он может чувствовать только рядом с этой земной девушкой. Только она способна растопить его ледяное сердце, заставить биться чаще. 

Последние моменты и два тела выгибаются, навстречу друг другу, а тишину комнаты наполняют два протяжных стона. Красивых и долгих. Они затихают, а тела остаются лежать. Она лежит рядом, положив голову на его плечо, чувствуя как уже не такие холодные пальцы проводят по коже спины, а залетевший с улицы ветерок оставляет на коже стадо мурашек. Он смотрит в серый от отсутствия света потолок и не думает ни о чем. Просто наслаждается её теплом рядом. 

Им не нужно говорить. Они понимают многое без слов и лишних разговоров. Рядом с ним она становится тихой и безмятежной, рядом с ней он оживает. Они дополняют друг друга, и каждый раз ждут момента, когда снова смогут встретиться. Когда снова будут лежать, безмолвно общаясь. Они ждут и знают, что этот момент обязательно наступит.

А сейчас у них впереди несколько часов до рассвета, что они проведут вместе, пока солнце не коснется горизонта и не настанет время снова ждать.


End file.
